Falling
by 0Infinite0Possibilities0
Summary: Stephen is feeling restless after the sending the Raptors back though the anomaly, thoughts of Abby are on his mind. He meets a mystery motorcyclist, but is she a stranger? Stephen and Abby fluff


**Falling**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Primeval

_This is my first Primeval FF, so please let me know what you think. I've tried to keep them in character and I hope I have succeeded. For anyone who doesn't know about Primeval it is a British series about prehistoric creatures coming through fractures in time called anomalies. Nick, Stephen, Abby and Connor send the creatures back though the anomalies._

It had been a long day and after finally getting the raptors back into the anomaly Stephen was restless, his mind whirling with a thousand questions. Why was Nick acting so strange? How did Abby feel about the bombshell that Helen had dropped, and would it change how she feels for him? The later question was the one that had been plaguing him for hours.

He had strong feeling for Abby and it was obvious that she reciprocated his feelings; the only thing that was stopping their romantic involvement was him. But he knew full well why he hadn't, he didn't want to get his heart broken again, every woman he had fell for had ripped his heart out and stomped on it for good measure. He fell in too deep and he had done everything in his power to prevent that from happening again.

Then a couple of months ago he met Abby and she was unknowingly destroying the defences he had built around his heart. He had tried everything to replenish them but had failed every attempt. He had lied about not remembering the events after he was bit in the underground tunnel, he had remembered and his heart had leapt at the thought. But he had shut it out hoping that he could save his heart from future damage, because if Abby broke his heart he didn't think that he could ever recover.

Now it was three in the morning and he was taking out his frustration on the road, he came to a junction and stopped at the red lights. Another motorbike came to a halt next to him, he looked over and they made a unanimous decision that they were going to race. They looked up at the traffic lights as they turned amber they began to rev the engines and then at green they sped along the roads.

As one took the lead the other would soon catch up and go ahead, they remained neck and neck, and began to show their skills thought driving on the pavement, doing wheelies among other things. The adrenaline coursed thought their veins and exhilarated them. They drove for what felt like hours and eventually came to a halt, both eager to meet whoever was behind the helmet.

He removed his helmet and the person opposite him looked at him, he still couldn't see the face behind the helmet but he knew he or she was shocked. He was guessing a she from the petite frame upon the motorbike, he watched as she recovered and instead of revealing her identity she sped off in the other direction. Stephen followed in pursuit wanting to know who the mystery girl was and what had caused her to bolt so suddenly.

She drove faster and faster trying anything and everything to put him off her trail. But Stephen noticed that they were making their way to where Abby lived; it couldn't be her could it?

Instead of following her, he decided to wait for her at her flat. He pulled up and made sure his bike wasn't visible for when she returned.

He didn't have to wait long; he heard the roar of the motorbike in the distance. He watched as she put away the motorbike and then removed her helmet, exposing her white blond hair and her angelic face. He watched as she moved completely oblivious to his presence, he decided to move toward her satisfied he was close enough to prevent her escape he announced his presence.

"Why did you run from me Abby?"

She jumped slightly not expecting to see him; she turned to face him and was surprised by the level of emotion in his eyes and voice. He sounded hurt.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I had a feeling, and you still haven't answered my question"

She looked down at her feet and was silent for a moment "I guess I was scared of your reaction ... I thought you might be disappointed"

He moved closer to her, he gently cupped her chin so that she was now looking at him "Why would I be disappointed?" Seeing that she was as petrified as he was at getting hurt encouraged him somewhat "My reaction was quite the opposite" He smiled at her and her eyes glistened in response, they gazed into each others eyes under the early morning sky and their lips met in a tender kiss. The kiss soon became more passionate and both knew that they were falling.

_I hope you liked it, please review or PM to tell what you think _

_Infinite Possibilities _: )


End file.
